


Like some damsel in distress

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Conversations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, Prom, Somewhat, my Kokichi hate shows in this one, sort of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Shuichi gets stood up.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Like some damsel in distress

Prom night. The one night a year where every senior can get together and have a great time. Date or not. Shuichi actually.. has a date, which is even surprising to himself. Ouma asked him to prom three days prior to the actual event, and Shuichi, dumbfounded and all, said yes. He actually likes Ouma-- of course. He wouldn’t have said yes otherwise. He finds that.. morally wrong-- to play with someones feelings like that.

Except.. maybe his own feelings are being played with right now.

Sitting at a table, alone, Shuichi stares at his phone in anticipation. He’s sent off so many texts to Ouma that it just makes him seem stalkerish at this point. He really doesn’t want to come off like that-- but he’s just.. hurt.

**_Shuichi Saihara: Ouma-san?_ **

_Read._

**_Shuichi Saihara: It’s been.. twenty minutes._ **

_Read.._

**_Shuichi: I take it you’re ignoring me, right.._ **

_Read…_

Ouch. He doesn’t think he’s ever been stood up before? But-- that would imply he’s been asked out (or, has asked someone out) before.. which-- he hasn’t. For all he knows Ouma could still be planning to show up but, he highly doubts it at this point. Does rejection usually hurt this bad? He wouldn’t have any prior experience, so he wouldn’t know. 

He can’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes when he accepts the situation. He just feels stupid to even have faith in someone as much as he had tonight. But-- he can’t go home. One, because his house is too far away to walk. Two, he doesn’t have a driver's license, and he doesn’t want to bother his uncle and force him drive all the way up to the school again. What else can he do, though? He definitely does not want to sit in this crowded gym any longer, so maybe he could try just.. waiting a few hours in the bathroom. It’s-- not what he _wants_ to do. But then again, he also doesn’t want to sit here and cry in front of everyone. He’ll be asked what’s wrong and then.. yeah. He can’t deal with all of that right now.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Shuichi locates the nearest exit and starts heading towards it. Of course it’s all the way across the gymnasium, so he has to push past people having the absolute time of their life to even get out of there. He bumps into about three people, but he cant’ find his voice to apologize with. 

..

Getting out of the gym, Shuichi lets out a particularly long sigh of relief. He didn’t realize how stuffy it was in the gymnasium until he stepped foot into the hallway. It’s much more.. quiet, outside. He’s honestly a little glad, he’s definitely not one to enjoy a crowded setting. 

Shuichi contemplates making a dash for the janitor's closet, but he doesn’t know what’s worse; sitting in a gross bathroom, or a gross janitors closet. Ultimately, he decides on the bathroom-- only because he doubts the custodians would actually leave the closet unlocked during after school hours. 

..

The strong smell of cleaner hits him when he walks into the bathroom. It’s overbearing, almost. He’ll probably forget about it in a few minutes, so he doesn’t think too much on it. But once he closes the door, he’s just-- hurt all over again when he remembers the reason he’s in here in the first place. Did he do something wrong? He can’t think of anything he’s said or _done_ to make Ouma angry at him. Maybe it’s just _himself_ in general. Is he really so unlikable? He’s always thought of himself as fairly bothersome but.. so bothersome that it would cause him to be completely ignored? Yikes..

Shuichi sits against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and his head in between them. He reaches up to wipe away his tears, since they haven’t stopped falling. However, there’s now a black smudge on the backside of his hand; which can only mean his eyeliner has gotten messed up. Ugh. He probably looks like a mess. He shouldn’t be sitting here crying right now, like some damsel in distress. He should just call his uncle, and go home. But.. he can’t-- he’s already hurt his pride so much today, that he doesn’t want to give in and admit he feels absolutely destroyed right now.

“Uh, Saihara-kun?” 

“Huh..?” He glances up, and meets Rantaro’s pitying gaze. Was he really too caught up in his self-wallowing to not realize the door had opened? 

“Why are you sitting on the floor?,” Rantaro seems to pause, analyzing him. “Oh, hey-- are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying for a while.” Ouch, callout.

“Ah, yeah.. i’m okay. Just-- issues.”

“Are you sure? Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Ouma-kun?”

Shuichi cleared his throat so he wouldn’t break out into sobs the moment he opened his mouth to speak. “Uhm, yes, I was. But he.. didn’t exactly show up.”

“Oh, shit, i’m sorry. That’s really sleazy of him.”

“Ah, no. Its okay. I’ll be fine.”

“By the looks of it, I don’t think it’s ‘ _okay’,_ but, i’ll take your word for it.” How can everyone see right through him?

“You didn’t come here with anyone?” Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that-- his question sounds a little rude once he’s said it.

“Nah, I came here alone. Hey-- don’t look so shocked. That makes me self-conscious, y'know.” 

“Sorry, sorry.”

“I’m just teasing you. But no, I came here alone because I wasn’t really interested in the few girls who asked me, I suppose. I think I crushed their dreams a little, though. So maybe I should feel bad.”

“..I don’t think you should feel bad if you aren’t interested.” 

“Think so? Maybe not, then. But anyways-- this isn’t about me.” He doesn’t want this to be about _himself,_ either.

“I promise i’m okay. Just overwhelmed.”

  
“Ah, yeah, makes sense. That’s actually why I also came here.” Huh, Rantaro doesn’t seem like the type to get overwhelmed easily. But of course, he could just be putting on the whole _‘calm and collected’_ facade.

“Oh, should I leave, then? I don’t want to bother you..”

“No, no-- ah, of course not. That would be extremely rude of me to ask you to leave, especially since you got here first.”

“Right.. sorry. I’m not exactly thinking straight.”

“Mm.. would you like to just talk for a while? If i’m not disturbing you, of course.” He’d.. really like that, honestly. But he doesn’t want to come off as overwhelmingly needy.

“Are you sure? I mean-- there’s like.. a party going on and everything.”

“I’m sure, i’m not adamant on going back in there, anyways.” 

“Then sure, yeah. I’d.. appreciate the company.”

.

  
  


..

  
  


…

They chatted for a while, and it was rather pleasant. Rantaro isn’t a super.. overbearing person-- and somehow, someway, they both made their way back into the gymnasium. He never thought he could fall for someone so fast but.. after a few (very) awkward slow dances, Shuichi rendered himself love-struck.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs
> 
> i love them
> 
> not kokichi ofc


End file.
